A Phoenix and a Dragon at Hogwarts
by StarVamp
Summary: LOOK HERE! Toshiro has a sort-of twin and they have to go collect info for Yamamoto about the wizarding world. Ulqiorra somehow gets dragged into the mess.


**A/N: Hey again! This time it's not my story though. My sister wanted to put a story on here, but beause she's too young to have an account she's using mine. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: sigh, I really, really don't like these things. If I owned the series which I don't, I wouldn't ever show my face on here for any reason. Sheesh!**

* * *

A shout of "Rangiku" rang through the Seireitei. Captain Ukitake sighed; Toshiro Hitsugaya was very mad about something: that was the third shout that day. All was quiet after that except in the squad 10 barracks.

"Masumoto, I want to know why I found your share of the paperwork under the couch."

Rangiku shivered: the temperature was dropping. Then she answered. "I didn't think you'd look there Taicho."

A vein pulsed in his temple. "As fukutaicho of the 10th Division you should have actually done it!" He massaged his temples: this little exchange was giving him a migraine.

The temperature dropped several degrees lower and Rangiku realised it was time to stop teasing him. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Toshiro said through gritted teeth. The door slid open and Momo stepped in. The temperature immediately rose to its previous height. "Oh, hi Momo."

"Hey, Shiro-chan," something was wrong, Momo wasn't her usual happy self. "Captain Commander Yamamoto has a mission for you. The mission briefing will take place in his office."

Hitsugaya sighed, "I'll be right there. Masumoto, while I'm gone I expect you to finish at least _some _of your paperwork. And, Momo, for the last time it's Captain Hisugaya!"

With that he left the dubious relative safety of his office and steadily walked toward the office of doom that would seal his fate. And would stick him inside a school with children way under his age group. But he didn't know that yet.

When he reached said office of doom he could hear the very loud voice of someone obviously displeased with what she had heard. There was only one person in the entire Seireitei who was allowed to yell at the Captain Commander like that, an old comrade of his.

"Come in," Yamamoto said in a relieved way after he heard the tiny Taicho's knock. At once the yelling stopped, as it was forbidden for even her to yell at the Captain Commander in the presence of another officer. So instead she contented herself by crossing her arms and pouting.

Hisugaya greeted both formally. "Captain Commander, Captain Sylistyo, you wished to see me?"

Sylistyo also greeted him formally, "Captain Hitsugaya."

"Good now that you are here I can begin the briefing. You are to find out all you can about this Wizarding World. As well as protect the lives of all the innocents in the school a distant relative of mine owns. You will go to the school as transfer students so as not to arouse suspicion. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Toshiro said hiding his frown: he didn't want to go, but orders were orders. Still, he could ask questions, "Excuse me, Head Captain, but was there any reason you chose me?"

"You look younger than you are and the children there will feel more comfortable around someone who looks their age," that, of course was Yamamoto's way of saying that he looked like a kid so he would be sent to live with kids for a few months.

"Captain Sylistyo?"

She smirked and Yamamoto understood.

_Flashback _

"_Captain Sylistyo, in light of the recent events Central 46 has decided to revoke your right to obtain stolen or illegal items. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Sir." she answered through clenched teeth._

_End of Flashback_

Yamamoto sighed, "Very well, but in compensation you will bring Ulquiorra along as well."

"Yes, sir!" she answered suddenly very chipper. Before he could change his mind she grabbed Hitsugaya and shunpoed off to the Senkaimon in a matter of seconds.

"Wait," Toshiro protested his voice slightly breathless as a result of having the air knocked out of him. "Don't we need our things?"

"Nah," she replied. "My fukutaicho promised that it would get delivered somehow."

"What about gigais?"

"We'll get them from Urahara."

"What about Ulquiorra?"

"I'll use a butterfly to send a message to Yamamoto's relative to arrange for him to stay there at the school until the term starts." She replied unfazed. Toshiro was amazed that someone who could be so absentminded at times could also be completely prepared in a matter of seconds. But then again, this was Sylvo and he'd learned not to be surprised when things like this happened.

He was forced to rethink that when in a manner of seconds they were heading through the gate or more accurately running for their lives through the gate.

"Looks like someone didn't make this Senkaimon an official route." Sylvo remarked calmly.

"That's kind of hard to miss seeing as we're running for our lives here." Sylvo always had the worst of luck and fifty years didn't change anything. Part of how she had gotten to be captain of an unknown Squad revolved around her ability to get out of all the tight, self-induced messes she continually found herself in. Right now was no exception.

"Geez, just trying to make conversation after not being in contact with you for over 50 years."

Hitsugaya simply grunted. Sylvo laughed, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you," Hitsugaya replied eyes bright with humor.

"We shouldn't have let so much time pass," She remarked.

"I agree," he replied. Just then a small circle of light appeared at the very end of the tunnel. Constantly getting brighter.

"Urahara!" Sylvo shouted as she burst through the opening. Then as fast as she could turn around a blade headed to cut her in half. Despite this she still caught with the ease of a captain. "Much better midget this time you had a killers intent."

"Hey don't call me midget!" a red haired boy retorted.

"Fine then shorty." Sylvo was getting in this fight for the long run.

"Don't call me shorty either! It's Jinta."

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Sylistyo." Urahara interrupted. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, right, pleasantries aside we need some gigais."

"Ah, yes, the gigais were just finished. Right this way." He led them into the shop.

_Interesting place I can see why Yoruichi would stay here it's really nice._ Sylistyo thought to herself. "Nice place you got here Urahara. To hear Soi fon talk about it you'd think it was a dump."

"Well we like it. Now here are your gigais." Urahara opened a door with a grin. Inside the room were two fake bodies each one foot tall each looking distinctly like a certain two captains that stared slack jawed at them.

"Urahara!" they both yelled. Turning on the ex-captain simultaneously. Suddenly the two shortest captains in history looked more threatening and more intimidating then the biggest and strongest of Aisen's Espada.

"You will die," Sylvo was probably the scarier one.

"You're right, you're right, bad joke." Urahara walked acros the hallway and opened another door.

"Much better," Toshiro said in approval. Sylvo nodded.

After collecting their gigais they exited the shop to find Matsumoto holding one large suitcase in each hand. "Hey guys, I just got the things you were suppose to take with you."

"Thanks Rangiku. Sorry you had to do what my fukutaicho could easily have done."

"Well, I wanted to say goodbye anyway." as if to emphasise her statement she hugged him within every inch of his life, literally, he almost fainted from lack of oxygen. Once Matsumoto realised this she quickly released him. "Gomen, Taicho. I just remembered I promised Ukitake I would take over his class while he's sick in bed. Goodbye."

She ran back through the Senkaimon as fast as she could while Toshiro yelled "Matsumoto!" after her retreating back.

Hours later the two captains found themselves on a dusty street in London looking for a pub called the "Leaky Caldron". They still had one day to get all their things ready if they could ever find Diagon Alley. After hours of searching they finally found a greasy pub with the name "Leaky Caldron" printed on a sign in block letters. Entering it they found it looked just as bad from the inside as it did from the outside maybe worse.

Approaching the kind looking bartender Sylvo asked, "Do you know where Diagon Alley is or a place we can spend the night?"

"Well," he said. "You can spend the night here and Diagon Alley is just down that alley way down there all you have to do is tap your wand on the bricks…"He paused for a moment probably noticing their lack of wands. "Never mind I'll just show you." He led them down the alley he had mentioned earlier and walked over to the dead end. As Hitsugaya opened his mouth to ask if it was a joke, the bartender pulled a flimsy looking stick out of his pocket and tapped some seemingly random bricks on the wall.

Then before their very eyes the bricks rearranged themselves creating a archway. Beyond there was a number of magnificent stores and an innumerable amount of people bustling here and there. Everyone caught up in what they were doing

"_Wow," _Sylvo sighed in Japanese. _"It's so much like home isn't it Toshiro?"_

"_Maybe for you," _he retorted. _"You grew up in a richer district then me."_

"_So? You don't have to act like that." _

"_Act like what?"_

After thanking a confused Tom (in English) they headed through the alley way into an unexplored world were they would spend most of an entire year in all for the sake of knowledge.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this if you don't like it Boohoo you didn't have to read it no one forced you. If you like it PLEASE, PLEASE reveiw. No flames they make me cry. Once again review.**

**Mika-chan**


End file.
